Vegeta deals with denial
by funkypunk-2115
Summary: I just felt like writing something soppy and dramatic which turned out with a bizarre ending with Goku laughing. You make sense out of it! =P don't forget to R&R! Thankies!


a/n: I was just having a boring day and needed to escape from reality for a little while so here i go peoples. Enjoy and don't forget to spend a few moments reviewing my work. Much appreciated!(^_^)  
  
..............................  
  
"Dear Journal......  
  
Nobody understands betrayal the way i do, for i have put so many people through it. I have turned my back on the ones that love me so many times and never once had i stopped to think that just maybe i was hurting them beyond any means of my imagination. A fierce intense burning settled in my chest as my mind slowly focused on the one i loved, the one that was slowly drifting away from me.  
  
I pushed him so far away, no matter how much i wanted to be close to him. My pride wouldn't alow my mind and body go. I was caught, trapped in a web of desire and confusion. I have lived for many years at this place i now called home with my wife, my son and my daughter, all who kiss me goodnight and tell me they love me. I wonder if i love them too, or do i love him? No, i won't, i can't! But i want to! My mind hurts, time to finish this another time...... "  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Vegeta put away his pen and and closed his journal, quickly pushing it beneath the mattress and he flopped on his bed, exhausted from thinking over such confusing matters. He looked out the window and gazed at the clouds as they slowly drifted through the sky, weightless and beautiful and the prince sighed in admiration of the world around me. Yes, he was happy on Earth, everything about his life was at peace and there was nothing to worry about except what to do with the rest of his life and what to do about the people around him. Every day he would go visit his friend Goku, a fighting companion and someone who was always there when he had troubles with his wife in the past. Goku was an understanding and compassionate man and at the same time, out on the field he was alive and bright like a fire, and his personality changed into that of a true saiyan, a determined, ambitious and almost at times a vicious creature. Vegeta loved it when Goku growled during battle, so animalistic, so familiar to the culteral ways of when he lived on Vegetasei.  
  
How can the idea of falling inlove be feared, it is a concept that should be cherished, thought Vegeta but such love with Goku, he wondered how that sort of love could be accepted let alone cherished. Vegeta looked at his wife who had just entered the bedroom, quickly stripping off her clothes and hopping into bed, cuddling up beside Vegeta but he knew she no longer loved him. Sure, she cared about him but the reason of their love had faded away to nothing but the idea that once their was a reason for them being together but as of lately both felt stuck together. Being married had become an obligation and at times Bulma would question her husband's fidelity.  
  
Vegeta said nothing as Bulma drifted off into sleep. He simply stared up at the ceiling, unblinking, going mad with frustration. He decided he needed to talk to someone. Carefully, so as not to disturb Bulma, Vegeta crawled out of the bed and left the bedroom. The room beside his own belonged to Trunks who he could see through an small opening of the door, was sound asleep. Vegeta pushed the door open and walked in, his son's head was rested against the pillow and his eyes were lightly shut. Vegeta was indeed proud of his boy who was now a young, fit and fiery teenager blessed with incredible strength and determination. His purple hair was coarse and thick and had to be cut on a regular basis as saiyan hair grew quick. The boy was already the same height as his father and was gradually filling out into a thicker and larger frame as his muscles matured. Vegeta brushed his hand over the boy's face and smiled thoughtfully, his love for his son was could only ever be compared to the greatness of the pride he held for the boy. He pulled the bed covers over his son's shoulders just before he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Vegeta continued down the hall until he came to the most precious room of the house containing one of life's most precious of jewels, the princess Bra.  
  
Vegeta turned the door handle and wlaked in, he fought back the tears that dared to swell up in his eyes. His beautiful young daughter, gorgeous in her innocence, her aqua hair spilling over her face like water. Vegeta brushed it aside and kissed her on her forehead. She was not a martial artist but still a fighter in her own way. She had a strong mind of her own and was always fericly determined to get her own way and always aspired to be a great many things her life and she would never allow anyone to hold her back, not even the mighty prince, her father. Vegeta couldn't help but quietly laugh to himself, thinking about the silly times he had shared with his daughter. It wasn't that he loved her more than Trunks, he just appreciated her in a different way under a different perspective, he had never imagined he would ever have children let alone a princess.   
  
Bra tossed over in her bed, still asleep but obviously involved in some restless dream Vegeta decided it was best for him to leave her be and he left the room, also closing the door behind him. He wanted no one to hear him leave. H ewould always love his children, and his wife also to a certain degree of respect but his heart and instinct would be leading him elsewhere. To another person who, after his wife died, lived alone high up in the wild mountains. Vegeta gathered his composure and steadied his mind as he took flight from the capsule corporation complex into the star filled sky.  
  
For a few minutes he soared at tremendous speed over Satan City an dover the hills of dense country and then over and pass the mountains that lead to a small opening between a few trees, there, he could see was Goku's house. It was small and simple and practically empty for the only furniture there was a large bed that was probably even older than Vegeta. Vegeta smiled as he landed infront of the house, tempted to knock at the door but he couldn't but hesitate. What he was about to do would change the rest of his life, but he had come so far and he knew, deep down in his heart he could not turn back.  
  
Goke peeped through a curtain and looked out the window, almost jumping up in delight as he saw Vegeta standing outside.  
  
"I knew it was your energy that i could sense!" Goku threw the door open and rushed out with arms stretched open to greet his old friend, wrapping his arms around his body and kissing him on his cheek. Vegeta couldn't fight back the smile of relief and collapsed into Goku's arms. He knew he had to tell him, the truth had to come out and tonight was the night it would happen. Vegeta pushed Goku back and turned about, his back facing his old friend.  
  
"I've been thinking lately, Kakkarot... and i'm sick of feeling like this!" Vegeta muttered, feeling the crisp cold air around him circulating through his lungs and tasting how refreshing it was. He licked his lips, they were dry.  
  
"Feeling like what? C'mon Vegeta! You know i haven't the smarts to work out your ridiculous cryptic speeches...just tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Goku said, almost trying to be humourous, blind to the fact that Vegeta's heart was breaking.  
  
"Feeling drawn to you, and lost to my family" Vegeta answered and spun around to face Goku and planted his lips firmly and passionately upon those of the younger saiyan. Goku froze in suspense, Vegeta had never kissed him before on the lips and he began to feel light-headed and dazed. Vegeta parted from Goku and said nothing, instead he walked inside, holding tightly onto Goku's hand so that he too would follow. Goku closed the door behind them and what happened that night would remain unspoken of.  
  
Hours later, as the morning sun rose into the sky, beams of light radiating heat upon the land of the wild mountains Vegeta sprung out of bed, his eyes wide open with fear and distress.  
  
Goku leaned up also, tired and wondering what it was that had suddenly bothered his new love, "what's the matter?" Goku asked. Vegeta blinked, his face had gone pale.  
  
"My journal! I left it underneath my bed! She's going to read everything!" Vegeta wailed and threw himself back onto the bed and smothered the pillow over his head. Goku burst into laughter, clutching his stomach as he curled up tightly into a ball as he rolled about about in fit of giggles.  
  
......................  
  
a/n: Yes, just a short, practically pointless fiction but i felt like writing something today other than adding onto my other stories. Hoped you liked it! 


End file.
